Our Story
by SachiWild
Summary: "Oppa! Apa yang kurang dariku?"/ "ya aku benar-benar ingin menyeretmu" sahut Hanbin / "aku ingin mengutukmu untuk rasa sakit ini, tapi Well aku tak mau munafik. Aku sungguh menikmatinya" ucap Arin sambil menatap Hanbin yang menggeliat pelan. HanBin iKOnXKim Arin(Reader)
1. Chapter 1

Arin menghela nafas kesal dan melempar asal blazer sekolahnya. Jinhwan yang sedang menonton TV menoleh menatap adiknya dengan kening berkerut. Jinhwan menghampiri Arin yang tengah merebahkan tubuh di sofa.

"Hanbin?" tanya Jinhwan, Arin meliriknya sekilas dan menghela nafas kasar. Jinhwan mengangguk pelan.

"apalagi kali ini?" tanya Jinhwan sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Arin yang mulai bangkit.

"Oppa! Apa yang kurang dariku?" tanya Arin, membuat Jinhwan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah.

"kau cantik, tinggi, seksi, tubuhmu bagus, matamu bagus, bibir mungil, hidung mancung, alis tipis, leher jenjang, payudara cup D dan bokong yang indah, ku rasa hanya otakmu saja yang bermasalah" ucap Jinhwan sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"apa-apaan itu? Oppa kau mesum!" pekik Arin. Jinhwan hanya mengendikan bahunya cuek, Yah Jinhwan memang berkata jujur, Arin merupakan gadis cantik yang nyaris sempurna secara fisik. Hanya secara fisik. Arin yang sesungguhnya adalah gadis mandiri, keras kepala, dan sulit ditebak, itulah yang membuatnya terlihat unik daripada wanita lain dan yang membuatnya kurang adalah Arin SANGAT TIDAK feminin. Ia urakan dan sangat tidak sopan. Jinhwan menatap adik semata wayangnya itu heran. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat gadis berandalan dan urakan seperti Arin jatuh hati pada sang ketua OSIS yang selalu memakai kacamata berlensa tebal itu. Yah, ia akui Kim Hanbin sang ketua OSIS itu memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, namun sikap disiplinnya yang luar biasa itu selalu sukses membuat Jinhwan bergidik setiap melihatnya dan hal itu membuat setiap orang pasti berpikir 2 kali untuk mendekatinya namun berbeda dengan Arin, entah apa yang dilakukan Hanbin hingga membuat adik kesayangannya ini semakin merepotkan.

"haruskah aku menelepon Bobby?" tanya Jinhwan membuat Arin memekik kencang.

"lakukan dan aku akan mematahkan lehermu" ucap Arin sambil menatap tajam Jinhwan, Yah Arin sangat sensitif jika mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya itu.

"baiklah, baiklah... lalu?"

"lupakan" Arin bangkit dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Jinhwan menghela nafas. Gadis itu bahkan belum menceritakan apa pun padanya.

"ya ada yang salah dengan kepalaku, kau benar oppa" gumam Arin sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Arin menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian disekolah tadi. Arin menggeleng pelan dan memejamkan matanya, sebaiknya ia tidur sebelum ia kembali merusak isi kamarnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Arin terbangun ketika mendengar suara ponselnya, dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"ada apa sialan?" ucapnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"ini aku adik bodoh! Aku tak pulang malam ini, jadi bersenang-senanglah" ucap Jinhwan di seberang sana. Arin melempar ponselnya asal dan melirik jam. Ah, ternyata sudah pukul 9 malam. Arin menghela nafas, ia bahkan belum berganti baju setelah pulang sekolah, ia harus mandi sebelum mati karna mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri.

Arin menatap datar isi kulkas.

"bagaimana bisa Jinan oppa meninggalkanku dalam keadaan kulkas kosong, dasar oppa tak berotak!" pekik Arin kesal, dengan kesal ia menuju kamarnya menarik jaket dan dompetnya. Arin bukanlah wanita yang peduli dengan penampilan, jadi ia keluar hanya mengenakan hotpans jeans ketat dan tanktop hitam dengan belahan rendah yang menampakkan sedikit belahan dadanya dan dilapisi jaket hitam dengan tulisan 'I'm Bitch' di punggungnya, serta rambut hitam pajangnya yang digelung asal hingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus. Mengabaikan seluruh tatapan lapar yang tertuju padanya, Arin terus berjalan menuju mini market terdekat.

Arin memilih dan memperhatikan satu persatu barang-barang yang akan dibelinya. Terlalu fokus dengan penelitiannya membuatnya tak sadar dan menabrak orang di hadapannya, Arin membungkuk meminta maaf namun ketika ia menatap pria yang ia tabrak senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hanbin!" pekiknya girang. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya datar, kemudian memperhatikannya kembali dari atas ke bawah dan kembali ke atas.

"Arin, kau berkeliaran di malam hari dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan itu" tanya Hanbin dengan kening berkerut. Arin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh astaga, mengapa semua orang begitu memperhatikan penampilan... kau tahu Hanbin. Aku bahkan terlalu malas untuk menatap cermin" ucap Arin disertai dengusan. Hanbin mengendikan bahunya cuek.

"hei bodoh, maksudku adalah mengapa kau berkeliaran di malam hari dengan pakaian minim? Seharusnya kau melihat sekitarmu, banyak orang yang ingin menyeretmu" Arin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Apa maksud Hanbin?. Arin melihat sekitar dan Yah beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan ingin melahapnya. Arin bergidik pelan dan tersenyum 3 jari pada Hanbin.

"apa kau juga ingin menyeretku? Ayolah... aku tak masalah jika itu dirimu Hanbin"

"ya aku benar-benar ingin menyeretmu" sahut Hanbin dengan senyum miring.

"ke mana?" tanya Arin dengan mata berbinar.

"rumah sakit jiwa" jawabnya dengan senyum mengejek. Melunturkan fantasi membahagiakan Arin.

"kau menyebalkan!" kesal Arin.

"kalau begitu menjauhlah dariku"

"tidak akan" ucap Arin segera mengamit lengan Hanbin.

"kau tahu, aku mengidam-idamkan suasana suami istri bersamamu" Hanbin menaikkan alisnya.

"apa? Suami istri?"

"iya, dan aku akan melakukan apa saja asal aku bisa 1 hari saja dalam suasana itu" ucap Arin dengan tegas. Hanbin menatap Arin dengan kening berkerut.

"apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan suami istri huh?" Arin mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"maksudmu?"

"kau benar-benar menginginkan suasana itu huh?" tanya Hanbin namun kali ini dengan senyum licik yang agak janggal.

"uum, ya jika kau mau"

"baiklah tunggu aku di depan, aku akan menemuimu nanti" arin tersenyum senang dan segera menuruti perintah Hanbin.

Arin tak berhenti tersenyum sambil menyenandungkan lagu. Tak lama Hanbin datang membawa sekantung minuman kaleng.

"ikut aku" ucap Hanbin sambil menarik tangan Arin.

"ke mana?"

"kau bilang ingin merasakan hubungan suami istrikan? Dan kau juga bilang akan melakukan apa saja demi itu?" Arin mengiyakan perkataan Hanbin.

"kau benar, lalu?"

"aku akan membiarkanmu merasakan suasana itu, tapi setelah itu... kau harus menjauh dariku" Arin menunduk, apa begitu tidak maunya Hanbin padanya. Arin menghela nafas.

"baiklah" jawabnya lirih.

Arin menatap sekeliling, ini adalah rumah Hanbin. Dan sekarang ia berada dikamarnya. Arin mengerjapkan matanya, bagaimana bisa kamar Hanbin serapi ini? Ah lupakan, tidak mungkin ketua osis memiliki kamar berantakan.

Hanbin memberikannya sekaleng soda, dan tanpa basa basi langsung meminumnya. Arin menatap Hanbin yang terus memperhatikannya.

"kenapa? Aku tak menyentuh apa pun? Sungguh" ucap Arin takut disertai gugup karna Hanbin menatapnya intens.

"tak usah banyak bicara habiskan saja minumanmu" ucap Hanbin sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan menyalakan TV. Arin berjalan mengikuti Hanbin dan duduk di samping pria itu. Hanbin tampak semakin tampan saat tak memakai kacamata dan baju santai. Ia terlihat benar-benar tampan.

Arin menghentikan kegiatannya memandangi Hanbin dan menatap bingung TV. Mengapa Hanbin menonton blue film! Dan astaga, mengapa Hanbin mengeraskan volumenya. Arin agak risi, tubuhnya memanas ia ingin disentuh, gadis itu menggesekkan kedua pahanya risi. Oh ayolah, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia menatap Hanbin yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum polos.

Oh astaga, Arin menatap bibir Hanbin, dan turun ke lehernya. Pria itu benar-benar seksi. Arin merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menyerang Hanbin. Mencium bibir pria itu ganas, oh siapa pun tolong hentikan dia untuk melumat bibir seksi pria ini.

Hanbin menyeringai dan membalas ciuman Arin, tak kalah ganas. Gadis itu seperti pencium profesional. Tangan Hanbin dengan nakal merayap meremas bokong Arin dan sesekali mengelus kewanitaan gadis itu yang masih terbalut hotpants jeans ketat.

Hanbin membiar kan Arin berada di atas tubuhnya, dan membiarkan gadis itu menghisap lehernya. Tangan nakal pria itu merayap dari bokong sintal gadis itu menuju dada montok Arin. Meremasnya lembut dan membuat sang gadis mendesah pelan. Hanbin tersenyum. Ia menjauhkan kepala Arin pelan dan menyingkap baju gadis itu, mata Hanbin menangkap 2 gundukan kenyal, padat, dan berisi dan tanpa basa basi Hanbin melumat dada gadis itu sementara tangan satu pria itu menggerayangi kewanitaannya.

Arin tak dapat mengingat dengan pasti kapan Hanbin melepaskan pakaiannya dan kapan Hanbin membawanya keranjang. Ia hanya mampu mendesah hebat ketika pria itu menjilat kewanitaannya. Arin meremas seprai putih itu tak karuan, entah bagaimana kondisi ranjang Hanbin.

Dengan satu sentakan Hanbin berhasil memasuk liang kewanitaan Arin. Hanbin mendiamkan miliknya sejenak ketika merasa ada yang aneh dengan Arin.

"kau tak apa?" tanya Hanbin. Arin mengusap air matanya dan mengangguk. Hanbin menatap ke bawah di mana tubuhnya menyatu dengan Arin, matanya terbelalak ketika menangkap darah didaerah sekitar liang gadis itu.

"kau perawan!" tanya Hanbin tak percaya. Arin mengangguk.

"ini bahkan ciuman pertamaku"

Hanbin menatap bersalah Arin, terbesit penyesalan dimatanya. Arin tersenyum.

"tak apa, aku menikmatinya. Tunggu apa lagi, gerakkan" ucap Arin. Hanbin menuruti permintaan Arin, ia juga merasa sedikit terangsang mendengar suara televisi, ia menyesal mengeraskan dan menyetel blue film.

Hanbin tak dapat menguasai dirinya, remasan lembut kewanitaan Arin begitu menggoda adik kecilnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak, entah sudah berapa kali Hanbin mengeluarkan spermanya ditubuh Arin. Hingga tepat pukul 2 dini hari mereka selesai. Hanbin mengecup kening Arin lembut dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping gadis yang baru saja ia gagahi itu. Arin tersenyum lemah dan memeluk Hanbin. Dan Yah, mereka tidur dalam posisi berpelukan.

Arin terbangun dan menemukan dirinya berada dalam dekapan Hanbin, senyumnya mengembang dan kembali luntur mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Hanbin. Arin memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Hanbin, hanya menempelkan. Arin mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa diselangkangnya.

"aku ingin mengutukmu untuk rasa sakit ini, tapi Well aku tak mau munafik. Aku sungguh menikmatinya" ucap Arin sambil menatap Hanbin yang menggeliat pelan.

Dengan sedikit usaha Arin berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi guyuran air.

Arin keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan setelan seragam sekolah wanita di atas ranjang. Ranjang itu sudah tampak bersih dan rapi, mungkin Hanbin yang menyiapkannya ketika ia mandi tadi.

Arin menatap Hanbin dengan mata berbinar. Hanbin membawanya berangkat bersama dan ia duduk di mobil di kursi di samping Hanbin. Hanbin menatap aneh Arin kemudian tersenyum, tangannya entah mengapa terangkat untuk mengelus kepala gadis itu. Wajah Arin merona melihat perlakuan Hanbin. Hari ini Hanbin tak mengenakan kacamata tebalnya itu dan rambutnya juga tak tersisir rapi seperti biasanya. Arin mengendikan bahunya cuek, dan memfokuskan kembali untuk menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Hanbin karna nanti malam ia tak akan bertemu Hanbin lagi.

Pagi itu Hanbin dan Arin menjadi topik utama dalam pembicaraan para siswa SMU Seungdae. Bagaimana tidak, sang ketua OSIS paling disiplin Kim Hanbin berubah menjadi keren dan berpacaran dengan Kim Arin siswi paling berandal.

Arin menemukan Jinhwan tengah melongo menatapnya dari kejauhan dan saat ia hendak berlari menuju kakaknya itu, tubuhnya oleng, ia lupa jika selangkangannya masih terasa sakit. Dan dengan sigap Hanbin menahan tubuh Arin.

"berhati-hatilah" ucap Hanbin. Arin hanya tersenyum tiga jari dan mengecup pipi Hanbin sekilas.

"Aku harus menemui kakak, bye bye Bee" Arin pun berlari kecil menuju Jinhwan, mengabaikan rasa sakit selangkangannya. Jinhwan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Ada yang janggal dengan adik perempuannya itu. Matanya terbelalak dan menjewer telinga gadis manis itu penuh emosi.

"aku akan mengutuk ketua osis itu jika sesuatu terjadi padamu! Aku mati-matian merawatmu dan dia seenaknya meni-" dengan gesit Arin membekap mulut kakak tersayangnya itu dan menginjak kakinya.

"Ingat di mana kau sekarang sialan!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jinhwan menghela nafas kesal menatap Arin. Beberapa kali pria itu terlihat memijat keningnya sedangkan Arin dengan tenang melahap ice cream yang dibeli Jinhwan sebagai sogokan atas cerita Arin tentang kejadian semalam tentu saja Arin merahasiakan tentang malam -bagi Arin- pertama mereka. Ia tak ingin Jinhwan yang berwajah manis itu tiba-tiba mengebiri Hanbin tercintanya.

"jadi... kau dan si sialan itu hanya bertemu di jalan begitu?"

"tentu, kau tahu kan betapa pintarnya aku merayu... sepertinya Hanbin sudah sadar dengan pesonaku" kekehnya sambil tersenyum sombong.

"bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan itu!?"

"bagaimana kau bisa percaya jika kau saja semalam entah tidur diranjang siapa!"

"Kim Arin!" bentakan Jinhwan membuat Arin terdiam, mereka memang sering bertengkar tapi Arin tahu jika Jinhwan sudah membentaknya dengan nama lengkapnya maka meteran kemarahan Jinhwan sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Arin menunduk takut, tatapan Jinhwan begitu dingin. Dengan sedikit keberanian Arin mencoba menyentuh Jinhwan namun sebelum Arin sempat menyentuhnya, pemuda itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Arin menunduk dalam, air mata yang tadi ia tahan mulai mengalir di pipinya. Sikap Jinhwan begitu mengerikan. Ia merasa sedih ketika Jinhwan menatap tepat ke kedua matanya dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa. Arin bukan takut pada bentakan Jinhwan tetapi tatapannya, tatapan itulah yang membuatnya menangis. Jinhwan tak pernah sekalipun menatapnya seperti itu dan kali ini ia melihat tatapan itu, ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada saat ayah dan ibunya bercerai dan mengabaikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Arin mendudukkan di sebuah kafe yang lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya, ia sudah terbiasa kemari jika membolos, para pelayan di kafe itu bahkan sudah mengenal dan menghafal pesanan Arin.

Remaja itu tampak kacau dengan mata bengkak yang masih berair, hidung merah dan rambut acak-acakan. Kepalanya terus memutar detik-detik ketika Jinhwan membentaknya dengan tatapan mematikan itu, bahkan ia tak menyadari seorang bocah berseragam SMP sudah mendudukkan diri di hadapannya.

"bibiii... bibi... BIBI!" dan pekikan terakhir bocah itu sukses membuat Arin dan seluruh pengunjung kafe menatapnya, Arin mengerutkan keningnya pada bocah sialan di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa denganmu sialan!?" kesal Arin.

"bibi mengabaikanku!" kesal pria itu sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel putih berlogo apel yang tergigit.

"hei bedebah cilik! Aku tak mengajarkanmu untuk membolos!"

"hei bibi sialan, aku tidak membolos tapi guru menyuruhku pulang"

"kau berkelahi lagi?" dan hanya di jawab anggukan santai bocah itu.

"astaga Jeon Jungkook, aku dan ibumu hanya sepupu bagaimana bisa kau ikut-ikutan mewaris gen pengacau milik keluarga kami" Arin menatap Jungkook tak percaya sedangkan bocah itu mengendikan bahunya cuek.

"bibi, ku dengar dari gadis bername tag Changsik dari kelasmu... katanya kau berpacaran dengan Kim Hanbin"

"jika yang kalian maksud dengan berangkat bersama dan bergandengan tangan adalah berpacaran berarti aku dan Jinhwan sudah melakukan praktik incest!" kesal Arin menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Jeon Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"hei bibi... gadis yang bernama Changsik itu lumayan cantik"

"jangan mendekatinya dia seorang 'pasta kedelai' Handal..." ucap Arin sambil menyeruput milkshakenya.

"pasta kedelai?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Arin. Arin mengangguk.

"dia materialistis, ia menjadikan Lee Taemin sebagai ATM berjalan" Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Lee Taemin? Anak Gubernur itu?" tanya Jungkook.

"tepat sekali" sahut Arin. Jungkook memperhatikan wajah sayu Arin, Hei! Kenapa pemuda itu baru menyadari jika penampilan Arin benar-benar luar biasa lusuh dari sebelumnya.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jungkook lembut sambil memindahkan duduknya ke samping Arin dan mengelus rambutnya pelan. Arin menggeleng pelan.

"kau tak pandai berbohong, katakan padaku apa yang membuat bibi cantikku ini menangis"

"Jeon Jungkook, keponakanku tersayang berhenti bersikap sok dewasa"

"astaga bibi, ini karna aku mengkhawatirkanmu... kau tipe orang yang sulit menangis, tak punya hati, kejam dan suka menindas... sulit dipercaya jika kau menangis karna pria yang bernama Kim Hanbin itu"

Arin membuang nafas kesal dan menatap keponakannya itu tajam.

"ini tak ada hubungannya dengan pria itu!"

"lalu?"

"pamanmu" jawab Arin dengan satu helaan nafas berat. Jungkook mengangguk paham, ia memakluminya karna Jinhwan dan Arin memang terlalu sering bertengkar.

"apa kalian bertengkar?"

"apa kau perlu menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti?"

Jungkook tertawa canggung, baiklah... ia rasa masalah Jinhwan dan Arin kali ini cukup serius.

"baiklah ceritakan padaku"

Arin menatap ragu Jungkook, hingga akhirnya sebuah gelengan menjawab permintaan Jungkook dan hasilnya Arin harus menulikan telinga mendengar rengekan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Arin melirik arlojinya, sudah pukul setengah 9 malam dan ia masih belum berani untuk pulang ke rumah dan berbicara dengan Jinhwan, terlalu banyak hal mengerikan yang ia takutkan yang tak akan mungkin terjadi. Arin menghela nafas dan menatap Jungkook yang masih setia menemaninya, yah walaupun pemuda itu lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"hei bocah, antar aku pulang" Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

Dan di sinilah Arin sekarang, berdiri dengan bahu lemas dan kepala tertunduk dihadapan Jinhwan. Jungkook? Bocah itu kini tengah membongkar isi kulkas mencari cemilan mengabaikan sepupu termuda ibunya itu berhadapan dengan pamannya yang dikenal seluruh keluarga Kim dengan kemampuan bicaranya yang mampu membuat kepala sekolahnya merinding saat Jungkook ditegur karna dituduh mencuri yang nyata bukanlah perbuatan Jungkook dan disana Jinhwan datang sebagai pembela Jungkook.

"maaf..." gumam Arin pelan namun cukup untuk sampai ke telinga Jinhwan. Hanya deheman yang membalas permohonan maaf Arin, Jinhwan masih tetap menatap datar Arin. Jantungnya berdebar keras ketika tiap langkah Jinhwan terdengar mendekatinya, Arin mengepalkan tangannya takut ketika ekor matanya melihat tangan Jinhwan terangkat ia takut Jinhwan akan memukulnya sekuat mungkin Arin memejamkan matanya dan sebuah dekapan lembut membuatnya terbelalak, Jinhwan memeluknya? Kenapa? Bukankah dia marah?

"aku menyayangimu... aku takut kau akan berubah karna Hanbin. Kau satu-satunya kebanggaanku... aku takut kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti Yongsil!" pelukan erat Jinhwan, suara berat yang jelas menahan tangis dan nama 'Yongsil' yang kembali ia dengar dari mulut kakaknya setelah sekian tahun, sebuah nama yang dianggap keramat oleh kakaknya... Cha Yongsil, kekasih Jinhwan yang tewas bunuh diri. Dan peristiwa itu sukses membuat kakaknya yang polos, manis dan cerewet berubah menjadi pendiam dan sensitive. Hanya isak tangis yang mampu Arin keluarkan... ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Benar-benar tak tahu.

Jungkook terdiam senyum miris terpasang di wajahnya, cemilan-cemilan yang ada di depannya terlihat tak menarik lagi, seleranya menghilang ketika mendengar nama 'Yongsil' kembali diucapkan oleh Jinhwan, ia ingat saat itu ia dan Arin masih bocal tengil dengan balutan seragam sd, Jinhwan sudah menginjak bangku smp. Dan Yongsil, kekasih Jinhwan yang memiliki Borderline Personality Disorder(Gangguan Kepribadian Ambang - gangguan kepribadian dimana si penderita kesulitan mengontrol emosinya, takut ditinggal oleh orang paling penting dalam hidupnya dan punya kecenderungan untuk bunuh diri). Sayangnya, Jinhwan tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang kejiwaan Yongsil hingga saat ini dan Jinhwan merasa kematian Yongsil itu salahnya dan sejak saat itu Jinhwan tak pernah menerima wanita manapun ke dalam hidupnya kecuali Arin. Jungkook menghela nafas, bagaimana ia tahu? Tentu saja. Karna ibunya adalah seorang psikolog, dan Yongsil adalah klien ibunya.

"Jika saja paman tahu, hah... seharusnya ibu yang menceritakannya, ibu lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupu merepotkanmu ini" desah Jungkook.


End file.
